A Pirates Story
by Tuscan Angel
Summary: When a modern day pirate meets up with the infamous captain jack and is introduced into a world much different than his own who will learn the most important lesson of all? (read and review…please, rated r for language, sexual content, and violence)


A Pirates Story  
  
When a modern day pirate meets up with the infamous captain jack and is introduced into a world much different than his own who will learn the most important lesson of all? (read and review...please)  
  
I don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean though I wouldn't mind it in the least.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Wow...I got the idea for this fanfic one day and I was like well...I should write it. It is probably not good at all but I would like you to read it anyway and tell me what you think. I am open to anything...just so long as I know people are reading it and I am not just posting these for nothing. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Stow Away  
  
In the back of a large cargo hold on an air plane headed for god knows where a young man, James Stansfield, (aka Jimmy or Diego) sat highly condensed amidst a number of large crates and suit cases. His mushroom cut dirty blonde hair now seemed to be more dirty than blonde due to the fact that he had not bathed in days. As the plane took off the engine made a variety of loud booming noises that were only amplified by the acoustics of the hold, causing the young man to jump in fright and hit his head on the low ceiling.  
  
"Ow...god damn it!" he said to himself as he rubbed the quickly forming bump on his head. After checking his hand for any sign of blood his curious green eyes scanned the enveloping darkness that would be his home until the plane landed. Deciding that he didn't care about anything other than getting away he repositioned himself so he could stretch out his legs. Then finding the softest suitcase he could find (which wasn't very soft at all) he laid his throbbing head down and closed his eyes. Passing into sleep he dreamt of the life he was leaving behind.  
  
There was room filled with people standing and dancing so close that you couldn't breathe with out bumping into someone. It seemed as though everything was going in slow motion. Whores were grinding with guys every where, slowly seducing the men into a one nights stand at fifty bucks a pop. From all around the room people would call "Hey Jimmy" or "Diego, what's up bro?!"  
  
Like moving through water James turned to see who called his name only to find three prostitutes whom he knew. Along the back wall there stood three women, obviously whores, bickering amongst themselves. As James made his way to them their names popped into his head. Sara, a short medium build girl with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes glared daggers at him when she noticed him walking over. Next in line was Genevive, a long legged French import who had dark hair and eyes, one of the most attractive whores James had ever seen. After her came Chloe, a red head with enough spunk to drowned out the east coast. Apparently the girls were not happy about seeing James so he knew he had to once again use his charm to talk his way out of a severe beating. When the four were about an arms length apart Sara took a step forward, grabbing James' white, skin tight, muscled filled shirt and dragging his head down so he could hear her. "Who the fuck are they and how do they know you?!" she hissed in to his ear, her tone carrying an icy chill. The other girls looked on, the same question burning in their eyes.  
  
"Well ladies, you see, this is all my fault. I couldn't decide between the three of you so I have been dating each of you once a night." A look of sincerity and the practice of a good actor with a lot of charm came into his face and all three women looked on with a sudden understanding. He continued "I was so stupid, I should never have put the three of you in that position" noticing a bar at the other end of the room he added "and as a gesture of good faith I want to treat all of you to drinks." At that the three whores who had been so angry one minute before now felt silly for being so mean. They took the money that James had offered to them for drinks and all went to the bar. Once they had passed James sighed to himself, Damn I'm good. Continuing his walk around the party he noticed that his entire gang was there having a great time taking advantage of the booze and pleasurable company provided by the host. Further venturing into the festivity James noticed there were also the people that he had mugged in the last few years. There were a lot given that he was only nineteen. Finally coming to the opposite end of the room from where he had so brilliantly talked his way around three whores there was a door marked "PRIVATE". Hmm...I wonder what could be in there, he thought mischievously. Turning his head to check for any one who might see him, James very carefully opened the door and slid into the darkened room. Once in he turned on the lights to find something he never thought could have existed. The whole room was filled with treasure. Gold, silver, crowns, necklaces, anything of value could be found right there with in the walls of that seemingly ordinary room. Holy shit...I could be rich!!! He grabbed handfuls of the priceless valuables and shoved as much as he could into his pockets until they over flowed there capacity. Figuring he could come back for the rest later James ever so gently turned out the lights and went to turn the door handle, the only thing was he could not find it. He started feeling along the wall hoping that he was just in the wrong spot but no matter where he felt he could not feel the frame of the door or the door handle or anything. Becoming slightly panicked James started banging on the wall hoping some one would hear him and come to his rescue. All of a sudden the room started shaking violently and crashing noises are heard from all corners of the pitch black room.  
  
James shot up in the dark and opened his eyes into the nothingness that was the cargo hold of a huge 747. All around him James could hear the falling suit cases and other various crates in the hold fall to the floor with the violent jerking around of the plane. From above him, where the passengers were he could hear sirens going off and then he heard the captain come on the microphone. "I am sorry to inform you but we are having some major difficulties with the engine right now." The captain's voice went from nervously calm to very upset, "If you would so kindly follow the instructions for the life safety devices there is a large possibility that we could all make it out of here alive."  
  
Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why did this have to happen to this plane?! Of all planes?! James hurriedly got up from his make shift bed, again forgetting about the extremely low ceiling. In his haste, James smacked his head on the ceiling yet again, falling to the ground he felt his throbbing in immense pain and his eyes closing. The last thing he remembered hearing was the captains voice over the microphone saying, "We are headed for the water! Every one hold on..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Under a crystal blue sky, Anamaria stood in the crows nest looking out over the open ocean. There was nothing more relaxing to her than feeling the freedom of the wind through her hair. Looking down at the water in hopes of catching a glimpse of the dolphins that inhabited the warm Caribbean waters she noticed a man floating on what looked like a large piece of wood. He did not appear to be awake, actually he looks almost dead, she thought as she noticed a red stain surrounding the head of this young man. Wondering what the story was behind this lads arrival she yelled "Man over board!"  
  
Every one that happened to be on deck ran to the edge of the boat and peered over the edge in to the water. Mr. Gibbs was the last to arrive with a rope held securely in his hands. After handing one end to a few crew members he tied the other end to his waist and jumped over the side of the boat. A few minutes later the crew pulled him up along with their discovery, a young man who looked to be in his late teens with dirty blonde hair and on open gash on the back of his head, he did not look to be from around the Caribbean mostly due to the fact that his skin was to fair. As Gibbs laid the man down on deck every one gathered around to watch Anamaria wrap the drenched unconscious man in blankets in hopes of keeping him alive. While every one's attention was on the soaked man lying on the deck no one seemed to notice that the captain had emerged from his cabin to see why he could no longer hear the sounds of a crew hard at work. Just as Gibbs was getting the lad to come around a bit a shadow fell across they boys face. Gibbs turned to see who it was and was greeted by a pair of familiar dark, kohl lined eyes. He stood up slowly and turned to face the infamous the captain, as he did so James' eyes fluttered open to a whole bunch of unfamiliar faces and a man with a tricornered hat starring at him. After a moment he heard the man in the tricornered hat say, "What do we have here?" 


End file.
